Despite advances in cancer therapy, the prognosis for malignant glioma, particularly glioblastoma multiforme, and many other cancers remains poor. Modifications of standard treatments such as, for example, chemotherapy, external beam radiation, and brachytherapy provide only small increments of improvement in both progression-free survival and overall survival. Immunotherapy trials, although promising in theory, have not addressed the challenges created by solid tumors. For the treatment of glioma, the National Cancer Institute estimates an annual incidence of around 28,000 cases annually which increases to over 50,000 if patients with recurrent gliomas are included. Therefore, there is a need in the art to obtain new and improved treatments for cancers, and cancers of the brain in particular.